


Impromptu Movie Night

by moonofblindness



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: American History, Comfort, Comfortember 2020, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Angst, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/pseuds/moonofblindness
Summary: Shuri and Bucky get talking about movie nights then and now, and just movies in general.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Impromptu Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I need to watch Black Panther a lot more to get Shuri's sass and speech pattern. Also, added the underage warning because Shuri is considered underage in the U.S. and Bucky seems like that would be a sticking point, even though NOTHING HAPPENS.

Bucky remembers when a movie night was actually a date, to which Shuri scoffs at him and his blatant attempt to make fun of her. "Seriously Shuri." She just rolls her eyes at the man out of time as she runs her scans or whatever it is she does, Bucky still isn't quite sure.

To be honest, he doesn't care because whatever she's doing, he hasn't felt this good in decades. He puts his "himness" (a term he's decided to use to encompass . . . well . . . basically life) about on par with his time as a POW with the Howling Commandos before they were the Howling Commandos. "Before I left Brooklyn for the war, if a guy wanted to have a movie night with a dame, he'd have to take her to the cinema, spend a quarter for her ticket, and a dime for a bag of popcorn from a street vendor before going in."

Shuri recognized the look of nostalgia and realized Bucky was telling her the truth. "What was the last movie you saw before the war?"

 _"Captain Caution,"_ Bucky answered and Shuri cocked an eyebrow at him. "Stevie liked the swashbucklers adventure type of movies. We were there for him anyway, so I always let him pick." He gave her a shrug and a 'what can you do?' kind of look.

"Stevie is Captain Rogers, right?" Bucky just nods. "Okay, so why were you there for him? You told me before you enjoy movies, but that sounds like you don't," Shuri said all this while she still tinkered away, and Bucky realized that even though she may be young nothing got passed her.

"I do enjoy movies, but back then Steve didn't look like he does now and he was 180 degrees health-wise." Shuri just nodded that time. She knew about the Super Soldier serum and that it built up his mass, but she didn't know it fixed his health. Like he was reading her mind, he continued, "Yeah, that serum saved his life. If there had been no Hydra, and the war was just a war over in five years, I probably maybe could have made it home. Steve probably wouldn't have survived."

"How did going to the movies help his health?"

"One of the things Steve had was really horrible asthma. Turns out summertime in Brooklyn ain't too good for your lungs when you've got bad lungs. I don't know if they all had it in 1940, but there was one theater in Times Square that had air conditioning; so on really humid days we'd sit in that theater for as long as we could just so Steve could breathe. "And, if we happened to go in cooler weather I picked the movie."

By that point Shuri gave up on the pretense of working. She loved technology, but she craved knowledge, and here was a walking, talking, history book. "And what was a typical Bucky Barnes pick?"

 _"Son of Frankenstein, Stagecoach, The Wizard of Oz_ . . . we both had a thing for Judy Garland. And a lot of Charlie Chan movies. I even got Steve to go see _Gone with the Wind."_ That got a look from Shuri, "What? I read the book and was curious. Also it was in color-"

"Wait, wait, I know someone who had to watch everything in Black and White?"

"Two someones, yes."

Shuri was practically buzzing as she walked away from Bucky. She was essentially racing through her lab while Bucky sat there even more confused than usual. In less than 10 minutes Shuri had a room that Bucky never noticed before, set up with a massive amount of popcorn on a coffee table in front of a really comfy looking couch; coffee, soda, and beer at the ready to drink, and opposite all of this a large white screen hanging on the wall. She came back grabbed Bucky's hand, dragged into the room, shoved him down on the couch, shut the door, turned off the lights, and from her wrist thingy started a projector built into the ceiling And then lastly, she plopped down next to Bucky on the couch on the side missing the arm. "Movie night has officially begun Bucky Barnes! We've got popcorn and drinks now, and the kitchen is going to bring us food after the first movie."

"First movie? How many are we watching? And is this even appropriate?" Bucky was anxious.

"Only two. They're from the 80s so they're like short. And okay fine, you may be like a hundred years old technically, but you're really like what 26-27 right; and that's not counting the times you were awake for Hydra missions. And I'm 17, anything up to a decade either way is not considered a big deal in age difference. T'Challa the king, and my mother the queen trust us to be alone together, and we're just watching movies; because I know you are smart enough to know that if you try to do anything to me as Bucky, you'll be dead dead before you hit the floor. If your mind slips and you become the Winter Soldier you'll just be dead, but in a way I can fix."

"Understood."

"Good, cuz I think you're going to really like these movies!"

"I trust you, Shuri."

"As well you should pretty boy. So, we have _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ but first, _Tremors!"_


End file.
